LoveMeNot
by KatDrama
Summary: What would happen if Dart no longer loved Shana? Plz R&R!
1. Shana's POV

alright, I wrote all these little poems last night at like 11:30 after playing the game for 3 straight hours. bear with me if there are mistakes and plz no flames.  
  
Now, imagine.what would happen if Dart no longer loved Shana  
  
Shana's POV  
  
I know you came into that dungeon Just to save me Then why Might I ask you Do I sense that your heart No longer truly loves me  
  
I catch you looking At Rose all the time now But with her dark mood And short cut clothes I just can't see how You see her Not me  
  
Was I not your childhood friend Oh how I long for those days To come back again For you to scold me Yet hold me And protect me And silently Be more than just friends  
  
What has happened to you Why have you gone astray Do you really no longer love me Or was it I Who repelled you away  
  
Do you still think of me as a weakling How many times must I prove myself to you What will it take To show you I still love you  
  
do you like or do you hate? plz review! 


	2. Dart's POV

Dart's POV  
  
Once upon a time, Shana We were true friends But times have changed And I fear So have you You're no the girl I once knew  
  
You used to giggle And shyly hid behind my back And I gallantly stood up for you Time and time again  
  
But now you say you don't need my help That you're too good Too old Too strong to be babied I don't think I'll ever get used to that If you don't require my help Then you obviously don't need me  
  
I thought it was nice Having a duty Someone to protect But you've grown up now You don't need me And so With a heavy heart I set you free  
  
I've found someone Who will fight by my side And yet still needs rescuing Every now and then  
  
She stands beside me Not arguing, like you do She doesn't have to prove anything to me I know her strength All I have to do Is steal her heart  
  
To make her see I like her Let her know I care And no longer hold this secret crush And instead Turn it into a love affair That will last Forever  
  
review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Rose's POV

Rose's POV  
  
Dart I see the longing in your eyes But cannot you see the hurt That reflects off my careless smirk And shatters Shana's world  
  
Can't you see She loves you most And anything between you and me Never happened And never will  
  
You should instead Just take you sword And run me right through For I am the one Who stole your parents From you  
  
I am the one Whom you seek To reek vengeance upon The one you want to slay And each day I murder myself inside Knowing that I am the one Who caused you so much pain  
  
We can never be If only you knew You'd never want to see me Alive again  
  
Shana needs you She's still so weak And it hurts my soul To see her try to reach your set heart Only to fail  
  
Take her with you She's the one you really want Though you outwardly deny it I can see you secret desires Within your heart  
  
Go to her now For we will never be Be happy with what you have You will never truly love me Once I tell you That I am the destroyer Of all you once had 


	4. Shana's POV

Shana's POV  
  
Rose denies you So why do you still ignore me If only you could hear My heart's silent pleas  
  
Dart I want you more than anything I want you help again Maybe I should find some trouble To get into Just so you can save me  
  
I want you to rescue me To say that things are all right That the nightmare will be over When it is no longer night And reassure me That when the sun will rise There will still be light  
  
I long for you to wrap your arms around me And to be comforted by their might I want to feel Your rough and calloused hands I want to clasp them within mine As you present me With a wedding band  
  
Why does this dream Have to remain a fantasy Why don't you just love me again And make it a reality  
  
okay, that's it for now. I might write more again later, depending on if you review it or not. g2g. have a great day and thanx for reading my short and pointless poems! 


End file.
